


Pull you close, love the pain away

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [16]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: “I don’t need your help!” Adam shouts, all his pent up frustration from having injured himself to begin with and his old insecurities of worthlessness exploding out, “I’m not some weak little thing for you to control! I can take care of myself and I don’t need you!”Adam’s eyes widen a second after those words are out of his mouth once he notices the agonized hurt in Gansey’s eyes, all the previous anger draining away.They both stare at each other, Adam wishing he could take those words back, and Gansey trying his hardest not to allow those words to affect him.
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629
Kudos: 4





	Pull you close, love the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> *Context*
> 
> Hello, everyone!! 
> 
> So this one is mainly focused on Adam and Gansey. Artemis is mentioned briefly a couple of times, but she isn’t really part of this.
> 
> Also, I kinda like exploring the explosively tender dynamic and understanding that Gansey and Adam had in the series, but in a much more romantic way, which is where this smutty, fluffy, slightly angst fic was born!
> 
> So, enjoy!!

“Shit!” Adam grunted out, having mistakenly put pressure on his injured right leg while trying to get out of bed.

With the bedroom door open and the early morning light trickling through, there was no way to hide what had happened from Gansey, who had been bustling about the “kitchen” at Monmouth, but was now rushing into the room.

“Adam, what’s wrong?” Gansey starts, before promptly noticing Adam’s pained expression and careful pressure on said injured leg. Gansey sighs softly with a gentle smile on his face, and comes over, reaching out to support Adam. “You need to be careful, babe-“

Adam pulls away harshly from Gansey, eyes alight with indignant irritation.

“I’m fine, Gansey.” Adam grits out, clearly trying to suppress another noise of pain as he tries to stand up again.

“Adam!” Gansey exclaims, reaching out once more and releasing a noise of frustration when Adam forcefully bats his hands away again. “Parrish, please, just let me help you!”

“I don’t need your help!” Adam shouts, all his pent up frustration from having injured himself to begin with and his old insecurities of worthlessness exploding out, “I’m not some weak little thing for you to control! I can take care of myself and I don’t need you!”

Adam’s eyes widen a second after those words are out of his mouth once he notices the agonized hurt in Gansey’s eyes, all the previous anger draining away.

They both stare at each other, Adam wishing he could take those words back, and Gansey trying his hardest not to allow those words to affect him.

“Gans-“

“I know you aren’t weak, Adam.” Gansey starts firmly, although there’s a slight shake to his voice despite himself. “You are one of the strongest people I know, an absolute genius, and a wonderful person.” Gansey’s eyes are a little wet, and the knife of guilt twists in Adam’s heart. “I know very well that you can take care of yourself, and I hate that you still think I’m trying to control you even after all this time and all that we’ve been through, so I’m sorry.”

Gansey now lowers his eyes, staring at the bed covers while Adam tries to formulate a sentence that could possibly express how terrible he’s feeling.

But nothing comes. The pain at having hurt Gansey again and his frustration at himself choking him.

Gansey sighs softly, rubbing his forehead a little, eyes closed behind his wireframe glasses, brows furrowed tightly.

“I’m gonna...,” Gansey swallows, misty hazel eyes darting up to Adam’s broken blue ones before quickly going back down. “I made breakfast. Maybe...I’m gonna bring it here.”

Gansey leaves, and Adam is left to his horrid guilt.

Why? Why does he always have to push Gansey away when all he wants to do is love him? Why does Adam have to have such a hard time accepting his love? Why does he have to be so stubborn and prideful all the time? And of course he knows Gansey isn’t trying to control him! So why did he say that? Why did he always have to corrupt all that was good in his life?

Ever since he accidentally smashed his knee against one of the cars at Boyd’s during his last shift two days ago, Adam’s been feeling useless and worthless. He can’t work cause he can barely walk, and when Adam Parrish can’t do something, he stresses over it and works a million times harder until he can. But this isn’t something that he can fix like that. This is something that’s gonna take him slowing down and actually taking care of himself past getting a couple hours of sleep, two things he’s not completely adept at.

Adam sits back down on the bed, feeling hollow.

Gansey returns with cutlery and two paper plates filled with slightly burnt scrambled eggs and bacon. Gansey carefully sets one down on the bed by Adam, before hesitating a moment. Adam seizes this opportunity.

“Gans...” Adam murmurs, making Gansey look up at him. “I’m...I’m sorry...I didn’t...I don’t-“

“It’s ok.” Gansey says softly. Adam shakes his head, balling his hands into the sheets, fighting that violent coil of anger he hates so much.

“It’s not.” Adam insists. Gansey shrugs a little, not unkindly.

“Possibly, but I understand, Adam.” Gansey says, looking at Adam steadily. “I love you. All of you.”

Adam doesn’t say anything yet, feeling grateful, and a little warm, and still pretty guilty.

“Stay?” Adam asks, trying to keep the hesitation out of his voice.

Gansey simply smiles softly, climbing up onto the bed and taking Adam’s hand, kissing his knuckles tenderly, an unspoken declaration of love, trust, and care. Adam leans forward and presses his lips firmly against Gansey’s, and after a moment of surprise, Gansey is pressing back.

The soft and chaste kiss says all the things that neither one needs to.

I’m sorry.

I understand.

Thank you.

I’m always here.

I need you.

I need you too.

When they pull away from each other, they lean their foreheads together a moment, basking in the warm bubble before they begin to dig into their breakfast.

They talk mindlessly about anything and everything. About school, about Artemis, about the next time all their friends are gonna be together again, about Gansey’s newest obsession, about Adam’s newest hands-on hobby.

When they finish their breakfast and Gansey comes back from having put their respective paper plates in Monmouth’s makeshift recycling bin (at Blue’s insistence) Adam pulls Gansey toward him on the bed and presses their lips together once more. But this kiss quickly turns dirty, both boys licking into the other’s mouth and grasping at and pulling off pyjama shirts and boxers, Adam removing Gansey’s glasses and setting it down on the nightstand before going back to tasting their shared breakfast from Gansey’s mouth, both their cocks slowly hardening and hips stuttering against each other.

“Gans,” Adam breaths into Gansey’s ear from his place buried in his neck while sucking faint hickeys into Adam’s skin. “I want you to fuck me.”

Gansey pulls back, looking at Adam with shock written plain across his face.

It’s not that Adam never bottoms, it’s just that he usually doesn’t, even after that incredibly memorable night with Artemis and her strap-on.

So while Adam wanting to bottom is most definitely not unwelcome, it’s still a little surprising even after those couple of times that Gansey’s fucked him.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything, we can just...do this. Or cuddle! Would having intercourse be safe with your knee?” Gansey rambles.

Adam smiles and kisses Gansey once before pulling back a little, chuckling slightly at how Gansey tries to chase after his lips.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Adam murmurs into the space between their lips. “Don’t worry, I’m not made of glass, and if something hurts, I’ll let you know.

“Ok...” Gansey breaths out, “Alright, roll onto your left side, so there’s no pressure on your knee.”

Adam does as he’s told, and he hears Gansey release a stuttered breath at seeing Adam’s round and firm ass presented to him in such a manner, and then Gansey quickly riffles around their bedside drawer for the lube.

When Gansey returns, he presses a gentle kiss to Adam’s nape before trailing slick fingers down his spine until eventually resting at the swell of his ass a moment.

“You are beautiful, Adam.” Gansey breaths against Adam’s hearing ear. “Inside and out.”

Something soft and fluffy unfurls in the pit of Adam’s stomach, overwhelming him a moment. He rolls his eyes teasingly, turning his head to bite at Gansey’s collarbone.

“Sap.” Adam grumbles, not really knowing how to handle the swell of emotion, even after a little over a year of dating Gansey and Artemis, but Gansey understands, like always.

Gansey presses a kiss to Adam’s nose as he runs wet fingers over Adam’s hole. Adam turns his head back around, releasing a soft sound once Gansey begins to finally breach him with one finger.

Gansey starts to gently push in and out, working Adam open on that single finger until his knuckles are pressed to the swell of his ass. Adam hums, pressing back against Gansey’s finger.

“Come on, baby,” Adam drawls, his Henrietta accent dripping from his voice, Southern sweet, while reaching a hand back to wrap around the back of Gansey’s neck and tugging on his hair a little, “I know you like staring at my ass, but I really want your cock in me, so...please?”

Gansey groans and bites the back of Adam’s neck. Sneaky bastard knows how much his Henrietta accent and dirty talking get to Gansey. 

Gansey begins pumping his finger a little faster and with more intent, albeit still carefully. Adam moans low in his throat, rolling his hips against Gansey’s finger.

One finger turns to two, which turns to three. 

And now Adam is getting impatient.

“Gans,” Adam practically whines in frustration, “I already told you, I’m ready!”

“Just give me a couple more minutes, my love.” Gansey attempts to placate, valiantly ignoring his own throbbing erection in favour of making sure Adam is properly prepped. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You’re not gonna hurt me!” Adam groans out, arching a little when Gansey brushes against his prostate in apology, but it’s not enough!

“Gansey!” Adam exclaims a moment later when Gansey still hasn’t swapped his fingers for his cock.

“Adam.” Gansey says firmly. Adam turns a little to face him, both of them staring each other down. Adam purposefully clenches around Gansey’s fingers, and said boy hisses out a breath.

“It’s either you fuck me right now,” Adam begins, voice low and dangerous, sending an aroused shiver down Gansey’s spine, “or I’m gonna flip you over and ride you myself, my bad knee be damned.”

“That doesn’t seem very smart-“

“Gansey!” Adam cries out, grinding back against Gansey and releasing a needy whimper. “Please!”

With a helpless little sound, Gansey pulls his fingers out and lubes up his cock.

“So impatient,” Gansey breaths out while he strokes himself, Adam’s lustful blue eyes watching him, “you could just wait a little longer.”

Adam glares at him, although the intensity is slightly dampened by his blushing cheeks making his freckles stand out more on his tan skin, his messy dusty blond hair, and wet stretched hole.

“Fuck me, Gans.” Adam says, pointedly pressing his ass back and turning to lay on his side properly once more.

Gansey presses a kiss to Adam’s nape, wraps a hand around the base of his cock, and presses in.

Adam gasps a little, the feeling of being stretched around Gansey’s cock making his brain whiteout a little.

“Damn...” Gansey hisses out, “you’re still so tight. You doing alright?”

Adam simply moans softly, enjoying the pleasant subtle burn of Gansey slowly working himself into him.

Once Gansey’s hips are flush against Adam’s ass, they both take a moment to breath and adjust, one of Gansey’s hands now settling on Adam’s hip.

“Adam...” Gansey groans out, voice already strained, “I don’t know how long I’ll last. I’m sorry.”

Adam reaches a hand back once more, tangling his long calloused fingers with the wavy chestnut hair at the base of Gansey’s neck.

“It’s ok,” Adam moans out softly, gently rolling his hips, “I’m ready.”

Gansey nods, hips stuttering a little as he begins to pull out and push back in slowly. He grabs Adam’s right leg and carefully lifts it a little, pressing his own leg in between, causing Adam to be spread a little wider, resulting in a much better angle.

“Ah! Ah, shit! Gans!” Adam moans out when Gansey begins going faster, pumping his hips a little harder, hitting his prostate dead-on.

“Adam!” Gansey groans into Adam’s skin, sucking hickeys anywhere he can reach.

Gansey fervently wishes he had Artemis’s steadying hands to ground him through this, to feel her soft body press against his in contrast to Adam’s lithe and sinewy muscled one. 

God, Adam feels so good around his cock. Tight, and wet, and hot. So freaking hot. Adam is rolling his hips back, giving as good as he gets, arching into Gansey’s thrusts and clenching his hole.

And the sounds he’s making. These little breathy “Ah”s everytime Gansey fucks into him, low groaned out expletives, Gansey’s own name being cried out occasionally, mixed in with pleas for “faster, harder, please Gans!”. Gansey restrains himself from going too hard, despite Adam’s beautiful demands. He doesn’t wanna hurt him after all.

But Gansey can feel that boiling heat low in his stomach, can feel how he’s going to cum any second now. It’s all so much.

He tries to warn Adam, but he only gets about half a syllable out when Adam clenches down hard, shoves two surprisingly lube slick fingers into Gansey’s hole, and cries out so prettily that Gansey completely loses control, cumming hard into Adam’s ass.

Gansey’s hips are twitching a little as he comes down from his high, breath coming out in harsh pants, a hitching moan escaping him once he registers the sensation of Adam gently fucking him with his long fingers.

Adam turns his head and kisses Gansey’s sweaty forehead.

“Hey, sugar.” Adam mumbles, “Feel good? You know, after you kinda left me hangin’” He pokes fun lovingly, pressing a kiss to Gansey’s cheek when said boy’s eyes widen in mortification.

“Oh heavens, Adam, I’m so sorry!” Gansey rasps out, “You were just so gorgeous, and you felt so good...I’m sorry...”

Adam laughs lightly.

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it.” He says softly, kissing Gansey deeply before pulling away, his mouth now quirking up teasingly, “But when you feel up for it, you mind helping me out?”

Adam vaguely gestures to his cock, which is still rock hard and starting to purple at the tip, his cock dripping a near constant stream of pre-cum. Gansey can already feel himself twitch a little within the warm and tight confines of Adam’s ass at the mere sight, his hole reflexively clenching around the fingers that Adam is still gently thrusting in and out of him. They both gasp a little, Gansey pulling out of Adam while Adam pulls his fingers out of Gansey, the latter with an idea forming.

“Adam,” Gansey says after a short pause to catch his breath completely, and to truly take stock of his body and his very slowly growing erection the longer he stares at Adam’s firm ass and wet hole dripping his cum, “could you lay down on your back for me?”

With a quizzical look on his face, Adam does. That look disappears though when Gansey straddles him and grabs Adam’s leaking cock. Adam tenderly places his hands on Gansey’s hips, concern written plain across his face.

“I was kidding,” Adam says, “you don’t have do anything. You’re probably pretty sore as it is.”

“A little,” Gansey admits, “but I wanna do this, I wanna feel you in me too.” Adam shudders a little at the heated way Gansey said that. “And you were already prepping me before, so I’m all good to go. Unless you don’t want to...?”

“I do, I really really do.” Adam is quick to reassure, “You sure?” He asks one more time, squeezing Gansey’s hips a little.

Gansey simply flashes him a charming smile, and kneels above Adam, lining Adam’s cock up with his entrance.

“Yeah,” Gansey sighs as he begins to press down, Adam’s tip slipping in with only very minimal momentary discomfort, “I’m sure.”

Gansey begins to rock back and forth gently, rolling his hips as he begins to work himself down onto Adam, Adam’s hands gripping his hips tightly while helping to steady him.

When Gansey’s ass is firmly pressed against Adam’s hips, both boys take a second to catch their breaths.

“Fuck, Gansey,” Adam groans out, trailing his hands down to slap Gansey’s ass lightly, Gansey jumping a little and whimpering.

Gansey’s cock is now almost completely hard, and when Adam wraps a hand around him and begins to stroke him, Gansey can feel the rest of his blood rush south as his brain explodes into flashes of light.

It was all a little overwhelming. Adam’s long cock reaching deep inside him, the pleasant stretch, Adam’s calloused fingers, Adam’s gorgeous...everything!

Gansey really has to get himself together if he wants to make up for cumming too early before.

But it’s hard to focus on that when Adam is stroking him just the way he likes it and he can feel the heavy pressure of Adam’s hard cock in his hole.

“Do you think you can cum again?” Adam asks, voice low and sultry, hand still working on Gansey’s cock slow and firm.

“Y-yes,” Gansey whimpers, starting to rock carefully back and forth on Adam’s cock, bracing his hands on the tan boys chest, “I wanna-wanna cum again. But I wanna make you cum first, please?”

“Ok,” Adam breaths out, feeling so incredibly aroused and so incredibly in love with this ridiculous boy, “...ready?” he asks, gripping Gansey’s waist, and at Gansey’s enthusiastic nod, he plants his left foot on the bed more firmly while being mindful of his injured right knee, and begins to gently roll his hips up into Gansey, both boys steadily building to a passionate and tender rhythm.

Soon, Gansey is bouncing up and down, riding Adam in earnest, high pitch little sounds leaving him intermixed with low moans and reverent exclamations of Adam’s name. Gansey’s ass is tight and hot, squeezing Adam just right as the sound of their lovemaking floods Adam’s hearing ear.

He wishes longingly for Artemis to be here as well, so that they could both enjoy the stunning beauty that is Richard Campbell Gansey III bouncing up and down Adam Parrish’s cock while moaning and whining like a whore. He wishes he could also make Artemis fall apart on his fingers or tongue while he fucks Gansey, wishes he could feel her blazing love for them both.

Thankfully, both Artemis and Adam’s free-time line up next week, so the three of them will be able to be together again soon. Just one more week.

Adam is abruptly brought out of his thoughts and back to the present moment when Gansey all but collapses onto Adam, mouthing and whimpering at his collarbone.

“A-Adam!” Gansey cries out when Adam gives a particularly hard thrust into his prostate, “I’m close!”

“Me too.” Adam growls out, biting at Gansey’s neck. “So fucking perfect for me, my little whore. So tight and wet, taking my cock so good like the good little boy you are.”

Gansey whines, burying his face in Adam’s neck, bucking and rolling his hips even harder, his cock dribbling pre-cum onto Adam’s abs. Adam can feel Gansey’s cum drip out of him as they rock against each other, which not only heightens his pleasure, but gives Adam an idea to really help push Gansey over the edge.

“I’m gonna cum in your tight little ass, Gans,” Adam growls, gripping Gansey’s hips tighter, sure to leave a bruise later, “I’m gonna cum so deep that you’ll feel my cum leaking out of you when you’re shaking hands with those politicians later today. Maybe I’ll plug you up so you stay nice and full with my cum the entire time, remembering anytime you move how good I fucked your tight hole, and how you’re mine.” Adam rumbles, slapping Gansey’s and squeezing the reddened flesh, eliciting a whimper from the brunette, “I’m gonna cum so deep that you’ll be wet and open for me later so I can just fuck into you nice and hard whenever I want.” Gansey keens, thighs quivering, but he hasn’t broken yet. “And you’ll let me fuck into you anytime I want to, won’t you? You’ll just bend over and present that gorgeous ass for me to do whatever I want with cause you’re my good little whore, right Gans?”

Gansey is enthusiastically nodding his head while moaning, whining, and crying out constantly, a viscous blush high on his cheeks, arching and screaming Adam’s name as he quivers and shakes, Adam using his leverage on the bed with his left leg to thrust right against Gansey’s prostate harder and harder, Gansey’s hole squeezing him so perfectly. Adam throws his head back a moment, groaning out an expletive.

“Do you wanna cum, baby boy?” Adam drawls into Gansey’s ear, Henrietta accent prominent. Adam feels the burning coil of heat in the pit of his stomach, but despite Gansey’s insistence otherwise, Adam is determined to get the beautiful boy bouncing on his cock to cum first, and when Adam sets his mind to something, he never fails.

“Y-yes! Wanna cum!” Gansey cries out, hand reaching down to stroke himself, but Adam bats his hand away and slaps Gansey’s ass, earning him a beautiful whine.

“Only from my cock and with my permission, or not at all, understand?” Adam growls. Gansey moans low, nodding dazedly, hands obediently gripping Adam’s shoulders now, nails digging into skin, drawing a pleasured hiss from Adam.

After a couple more moments of their heated movements, Gansey is begging.

“Please, A-Adam!” The hazel eyed king whines out, “Please, let me cum! Please!”

“You wanna cum? You wanna cum around my big cock like a good little boy?” Adam presses, voice strained and a grin stretching his lips as he regards Gansey’s red and swollen ones, pressing a quick kiss to them.

“Yes!” Gansey cries out when they break apart.

“Say it.” Adam demands.

“I wanna-wanna cum on y-your cock like-Ah!” Gansey breaks off momentarily when Adam bites his neck and slaps his ass once more, “Wanna cum on your cock! I’m a good boy! Please, Adam!”

A satisfied smile breaks across Adam’s face.

“Then fucking cum, whore.” Adam growls into his ear, making sure to thrust hard directly into Gansey’s prostate.

Gansey’s back arches, his mouth dropping open and eyes squeezing shut as he cums untouched, splattering both him and Adam with cum. 

Adam groans out Gansey’s name as he spills into Gansey’s ass, the clenching of said boy’s hole and the sight of him coming undone proving to be too much for Adam.

They both ride their respective highs, Gansey’s hips still rolling a little while Adam’s continue to give small aborted thrusts.

Eventually, they settle, basking in the afterglow of a mind-shattering orgasm.

Adam presses a kiss to Gansey’s hair, and Gansey presses a kiss to Adam’s chest, right over his still pounding heart, mumbling something about Adam cheating and making him come first despite Gansey wanting the other boy to do so first, causing Adam to laugh brightly, and then be promptly shut up by Gansey’s lips. Adam carefully pulls out of Gansey, the latter whining a little, and then gently shifts them both to lie on their sides, Adam on his left side and Gansey on his right.

Adam reaches for the tissues that they keep on their nightstand, removing the worst of the mess. Gansey grumbles a little as he does so, making Adam’s heart melt when the brunette begins to tug Adam back down and around himself, insisting that he doesn’t need to be at his mother’s event until 6pm, so they can cleanup after, but that he needs cuddles now. Adam obliges happily, tangling their legs and wrapping their arms around each other, basking in how Gansey buries his face in Adam’s neck, and how Adam kisses Gansey’s damp locks.

“I love you.” Adam murmurs softly, now once again remembering how he had unintentionally hurt Gansey earlier.

Gansey seems to sense Adam’s train of thought, because he’s tilting his head up and pressing a tender and passionate kiss against his lips.

“I love you.” Gansey mumbles against Adam’s lips, hazel eyes alight with softness and affection.

When Artemis video calls Gansey’s phone half an hour later, they all murmur those words to each other once more, and begin to plan all that they will do once they are together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!!


End file.
